The National Human Genome Center at Howard University seeks to establish the Center on Genomics and Social Identity in the African Diaspora. The mission of the proposed CEER is to increase understanding of the complexities surrounding social identity within the African Diaspora and its interface with genomics in the improvement of health and well-being. Specifically, the CEER will focus on how individuals and communities within different regions of the African Diaspora conceptualize various aspects of social identity and how these perceptions influence and/or interact with interpretations, attitudes, and behaviors regarding genetics/genomics and health in general. The research of the Center will be linked to genomic/biomedical research with the ultimate goal of facilitating improved health and well-being of African Diaspora populations, in particular, and humanity as a whole. Prior to the preparation of a P50 Center grant, however, it will be necessary to begin to build the infrastructure required for Howard to acquire and sustain the Center. The three-year planning process, presented in this P20 exploratory grant, includes the involvement of a multidisciplinary cadre of internal and external experts to advise, consult, and assist with its implementation, leading to the preparation and submission of a competitive P50 after two years. The Specific Aims of this P20 proposal are to: 1) Establish and prepare an interdisciplinary team of investigators at Howard University to conduct state-of-the-art ELSI research and other activities focused on the application of social identity to genomics, health, and well-being in African Diaspora populations; 2) design the three major components of the P50 program plan - research, training, and public policy and information dissemination; and 3) identify and/or begin to develop core resources to support the activities of the CEER.